Quest for Sugar-O's
by Exotos135
Summary: After finding out they don't have any Sugar-O's, Star and Marco go on a quest to get some of the cereal.
1. Sugar-pocalypse Now

**(Diaz Household, Living Room)**

Star and Marco walked down the staircase, Star doing so while jumping up and down with a goofy smile on her face. In the middle of her jumping she slipped, fell and hit the ground face-first, and Marco quickly went to Star and helped her get up.

With that done, the duo walked to the kitchen, where Mrs. Diaz was taking out some groceries from a white bag. Marco greeted his mother, followed by Star quickly saying hi before speaking.

"Another beautiful morning, another beautiful day and another chance for Ludo to try get my wand to accomplish his wish for universal domination only to inevitably fail." Marco went to a chair and sat as Star went to the cabinets. "And the best way to start this amazing day is with the best cereal ever made on Earth, Sugar-O's!"

"Star, you know there are other cereals outside of the Sugar-O's, right?" Marco questioned as Star eyed the cabinet while licking her lips.

"Yeah, but I favor Sugar-O's a bit more."

The interdimensional princess quickly opened the cabinet, and stood speechless when she saw it was completely devoid of Sugar-O's. There were other cereals and stuff in there, of course, but the girl didn't really care or even notice them.

"Uh, Mrs. Diaz, where are the Sugar-O's?"

"There weren't any Sugar-O's at the store yesterday, so I wasn't able to buy a single box."

Star formed a shape similar to a cereal box with her arms as she replied, "Okay, but there was a whole box of them here yesterday." Star changed between gesturing at the empty cabinet and forming a cereal box shape with her arms as Mrs. Diaz turned to the girl. "What happened to it?"

"Don't you remember, Star? We had to use it to feed dad when you made him think he was a dog." Marco frowned and crossed his arms upon hearing a male voice howling like a canine. "Which, by the way, is something you haven't fixed yet."

"Oh, right, the day after the you summoned Ludo's army in an attempt to cheer me up."

Without warning, Mr. Diaz arrived and ran around the table like a dog, stopping and waving his butt while panting like one too. Star lightly hit him in the head, and he was showered with white sprinkles as he returned back to normal, got up and walked out of the kitchen like nothing happened.

Star, angry at the lack of Sugar-O's, went to a chair and sat on it, resting her elbow on the table as she tried to think of something to do. "Well, guess I'll make some sandwiches." remarked Mrs. Diaz with a shrug.

The woman went to the cabinet and took out some bread as Star finally got an idea. "Marco, we have to replenish our supply of Sugar-O's!" Star barked at the boy, who turned to the girl with a deadpan look. "And I have the perfect plan to do it!"

"I'm all ears." Marco replied, earning a confused look from Star. He quickly explained himself after seeing the look, "It's lingo for I'm listening."

"Oh, okay." Star quickly got off her chair, got a glass full of orange juice and then went back before saying, "I warn you though, this plan is the most crazy, most complicated, most ridiculous, most absurd and one of those plans that sound like they aren't even worth trying out! But with some determination and patience, I believe the plan for our Sugar-O's crusade will successfully come to fruition! Are you ready to hear it, Marco?"

The boy simply gave the girl an impatient scowl, and she coughed a bit, drank some of her orange juice and then took a deep breath. She remained silent for a moment before turning to Marco, and she gave him a serious look before adding:

"We're going to the store."

This only managed to get a raised eyebrow from Marco in response.

**(Outside the Diaz Household)**

The door was kicked open by Star, who got out and dragged Marco by the arm as she ran as fast as she could to the street. As the princess continued to run, Marco tried to release himself from her grasp as she dodged fire hydrants, other people and the local mailman, who looked on with confusion as the girl passed by.

The boy eventually freed his arm from Star's hold, and then he ran and surpassed Star, stopped her right on her tracks and catched his breath before asking, "Star, do you have a backup plan just in case there aren't any Sugar-O's at the store today?"

Star stood still for a moment, slowly frowned and put her hands on her hips before replying, "Don't be ridiculous, Marco. We don't need a backup plan!"

The duo continued to run as she added, "Just because the store didn't have any Sugar-O's yesterday, that doesn't mean it won't have any today! Trust me, I have a good feeling about-"

And then they narrowly dodged an incoming truck. "This?"

The duo looked down and saw that they were in the middle of the road, shortly before spotting some cars driving to their direction. Star and Marco quickly dodged the variety of cars that were about to run them over...or at least, they would be, if the cars hadn't stopped just before they were run over.

What, you expected the cars to keep driving while there were people on the road?

So, seeing the window of opportunity, Star and Marco quickly got off the road and continued to run until they arrived at the Echo Creek store, where they saw some people going inside and some other leaving with bags of groceries. The duo exchanged smiles and then went inside, although Star made sure the mall's customers didn't try to do anything to them before following Marco.

**(At the store)**

The duo took a quick peek at their surroundings as they walked around the store, although Marco was really the only one walking. Star, on the other hand, scanned and eyed every single thing they came across in hopes of getting the Sugar-O's, ranging from shelves, the shopping carts, even a baby cart where she met the confused infant face-to-face.

"What can you tell me about the location of the Sugar-O's?"

Star heard a cough and poked her out of the cart, where she saw the baby's mother was giving her a furious glare. Star, realizing she probably ticked off the wrong person, smiled nervously as she left the cart alone and slowly backed away, the mother soon scoffing and leaving with her baby as the princess sighed in relief. She then walked back to Marco, and she crashed on a woman nearby, who eyed the girl angrily as she smiled sheepishly.

Marco, meanwhile, was checking out the price tags on some oranges and apples at the fruit section. He grabbed an orange, then grabbed an apple, and he glanced at them while lifting them up and down as a badly bruised, angry Star with a black eye walked up to him.

After a long time had passed, Star snapped. "Would you stop wasting your time checking random stuff?!"

The girl grabbed the orange and the apple, and she threw them away, which caused a a chain reaction involving some other items and people that made them bounce back to the fruit section, and they hit Star's head before landing where they originally were.

"We're here for the Sugar-O's, nothing else!" Star added as she grabbed the back of her head.

"Star, this is one of the few times after your arrival that we've had a perfectly normal visit to the store. Every other time, something weird has happened or Ludo's sent one of his henchmen in order to get your wand." Marco sternly told the girl. "I want to, at the very least, see if there's anything that catches my interest before doing what we came here to do. In fact, I was about to finish that when you arrived, and if you're going to act like a younger child than usual, then I'm not going to pay you attention!"

Marco scoffed, crossed his arms and turned away. While Star initially just eyed him with anger, she soon sighed before saying, "Sorry, Marco." in a sad tone.

Hearing that, the boy turned back to Star and gave her a sincere smile before patting her head. "Apology accepted." Marco gently brushed Star's hair as he looked at her bruises. "Let's see, what do we do about those bruises?"

"I got it covered."

Star took out her wand and hit herself with it once, which caused a plant to grow on her head. She hit herself again, and this time the bruises and plant vanished, leaving the girl completely clean and healthy again.

Shortly after that, Star and Marco looked around the store for the Sugar-O's, not having any particular success at finding it for the most part. However, after a long time of searching and searching, they eventually managed to find a single Sugar-O's box left among other cereals, much to their delight.

Suddenly, just as Star clasped her hands and jumped up and down in excitement, Marco remembered something important. And once he realized they probably forgot to do that, he held the girl back as he asked, "Wait a minute, Star, did we grab any money before we left?"

Marco and Star exchanged looks before the girl got a bit worried and started to check her dress pockets, and she failed to find anything other than her pen, a star-shaped paper and a pair of butterflies who flew away as the girl panicked. She looked around and walked back and forth as she tried to think of an idea, and she eventually remembered her wand and she waved it while chanting:

_Currenci Generatii!_

This created a couple of dollars out of thin air, which the girl grabbed in excitement as Marco raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Star, are you sure that's legal? We could always go back home and ask mom for some money."

"Marco, think about this for a minute." as Star spoke, Brittany Wong walked to the shelf and checked the cereal boxes. "If we leave the store, we'll have to travel all the way back here again! And besides, if we're not here, anybody could grab the sole Sugar-O's box left!"

The boy leaned left and pointed at the girl with a raised eyebrow as he asked, "Like Brittany Wong?"

Hearing the girl's name made Star cringe, and then chills were sent up the girl's spine as she turned around and spotted Brittany grabbing the box and checking it. Having seen that, Star turned around and, in slow motion, leaped with her arms extended as Brittany grabbed the box and put it on her shopping cart, which made Star shout "Nooo!" in slow motion as well.

Brittany walked to the duo and scoffed derisively at Marco as she rolled her eyes, and it didn't take long before she noticed Star and her extended arms. She narrowed her eyes and gave the girl an angry glare before saying, "Fine, but only this time, and if you dare tell anybody about this incident, I'll shake my booty right in front of your face!" and then, she turned to Marco and gave him the same angry glare. "That goes for you too, Safe Kid!"

Marco slightly backed away in shock as Brittany high-fived Star's hands, which made the girl spin-also in slow motion-as the girl blushed and quickly left the scene, but not before slapping Marco. As the boy rubbed his slapped cheek and saw the girl leave, Star shouted "That's not what I meant!", of course in slow motion as well, as she eventually hit the ground face-first and returned to normal motion.

"Well, there goes the last Sugar-O's cereal box for today." Marco sadly remarked.

Star muffled something in a confused tone and then, after a while, she got an idea, with a light bulb appearing above her in the process. So she got up, hit and broke the light bulb, and wiped off the stuff on her face before turning to Marco with a determined look. "Correction, that was the last Sugar-O's cereal box _on Earth_."

Marco commented in response, "Uh, Star, you said earlier that Sugar-O's is an Earth-exclusive cereal, remember?"

"Well, I was a bit too excited, and I didn't think my words correctly. There might be another place where Sugar-O's are sold..." Star and Marco saw the former's wand, and she eyed and checked it as she thought of the next place "No, I know there is another place where Sugar-O's are sold!"

"And where, exactly, is that place?"

"Oh, you'll see soon."

With that said, Star took out a pair of dimensional scissors from her pockets, and she smirked as she cut open a light blue portal with them. With the portal open, Star grabbed Marco's arm and dragged him as she jumped into the portal, which blinked out of existence when the teenagers got inside.


	2. Landing at Quest Buy

**(****Quest Buy)**

A light blue portal opened near one of the shelves, surprising the interdimensional customer nearby. The teenagers were expulsed out of it and they landed on the ground as the customer ran away and the portal vanished out of existence. When they had arrived, Marco grabbed and scratched his head before looking up and seeing hundreds of thousands of shelves of what looked like everything in existence.

"Welcome back to quest buy, Marco!" Star cheerfully proclaimed.

"Quest buy, of course! I can't believe I forgot about this place." Marco remarked in amazement. "It has a stock for every single thing in existence, from other dimensions and even universe!...At least, that's what the poster over there says."

Marco pointed at a promotional poster that had written literally everything Marco just said, including the last part. After seeing that, Star simply smiled, grabbed Marco's hand and said, "Let's look for Sugar-O's!" as Marco smiled back.

The duo began at the "groceries" section, and they failed to find it.

The duo then went to the "sugary treats", and they failed to find it too, somehow.

They then went to the "anything but Sugar-O's" section, and immediately backed away upon realizing where they were going.

For the most part, the duo searched every single part of the store in hopes of getting some Sugar-O's, but the cereal simply didn't seem to exist in stock...or did it? They eventually went to the cereal sections, and they searched across the other boring and downright dangerous for humans and mewni native cereals up until they arrived at the Sugar-O's shelf...

And saw that it was completely empty.

As Star's jaw hung open and Marco stared in shock, Ludo and some of his minions passed by, which immediately got Star and Marco's attention. They were initially distracted because of Ludo sitting on the shopping cart, though, but they quickly remembered what was important.

"Stop right there, Ludo!" Star exclaimed while pointing at the kappa.

The monster pushing the shopping cart stopped and turned along with the rest of the minions and Ludo to see the teenagers. "You have done horrible things in the past, you have done terrible things as well, but I never thought you would stoop so low to do this heinous thing!" "So you better tell me your motive behind your actions, or else this will go badly for you!"

Narrowing his eyes and jumping off the shopping cart, Ludo took out his scepter and he and his minions got ready for battle. "The only way you'll get information out of my mouth is if you beat my army! And myself too!" Ludo snarled threateningly. "Are you up for the challenge?"

Star and Marco exchanged surprised looks before turning them into determined ones, turning back to Ludo and stating, "Absolutely!" in unison. With that said, the army of monsters and teenagers dashed towards each other, screaming as loud as they could in the process. When they were close enough, the battle started, and Star punched and shot some cupcakes at a pair of minions while Marco used some karate on others.

As the teenagers fought the minions, Ludo himself remained in the back and aimed his scepter at the duo, charging energy whenever he saw a window of opportunity. The scepter shot many blasts, but none of them hit the teenagers, and instead hit a lot articles in the store and even some of his own minions. By the time the battle was over, the scepter ran out of power, and Ludo was punched into the pile of his defeated minions, where he landed on the top.

With the battle finished and Ludo and his minions defeated, Marco did a praying mantis karate pose while Star aimed her wand at the pile. "Spill the beans, Ludo!" Star charged energy on her wand as she said the next, "Why did you buy all the Sugar-O's cereal boxes?!"

A scratch noise was heard as Ludo opened his eyes, turned to the girl and gave her a confused look. "Wait, what? That's the heinous thing you think I did?" the little tyrant jumped off the top of the pile of his defeated minions and snarled at Star, "I didn't buy all the available Sugar-O's cereals, I don't even like cereal that much!"

The teenagers, realizing their mistake, took a normal stance and Star uncharged her wand before putting it in her pocket. Both smiled sheepishly as they apologized, though Marco quickly figured out something. "Wait a minute, if you didn't take the cereal, who did it?"

"Ask that sloth clerk over there, he's in charge of costumer identification." Ludo replied as he pointed at the peculiar sloth.

The clerk put a pink hair on an analyzer machine, which was identified as belong to Pinrcess Flying Pony Head. The sloth then took a picture and posted it on a wall filled with customer photos before returning to the computer and writing something down. "I'd say that's odd, but it's normal compared to the other stuff we've encountered in the past."

The teenagers went to the sloth as Ludo put his pile of minions into the shopping cart and drove away. When they got to the sloth, they opened their mouths, but were quickly shut up by the sloth, who wrote down "Sugar-O's" on the searcher. A brief search was made, a costumer who brought them all was found and his picture was taken then given to Star and Marco.

Star cringed and flinched in horror upon seeing the picture, which immediately worried Marco. "What is it, Star?" he asked as he helped Star keep her balance.

Star gave Marco the picture and his hair bristled before falling to the floor in horror. "Marco, I'm afraid that what we're dealing with is no normal monster. It's a monster that has no heart, no sympathy, no morality and a horrible fashion sense! A monster that has plagued my memory ever since we first met, and that has tried to prolong my torment." and then, in a dramatic tone, Star added, "We have to visit, my ex-boyfriend."

With that said, Star took out the dimensional scissors and used to cut open a portal on the ground. When she made it, Star grabbed the unconscious Marco like he was her bride, and jumped with him into the portal, which closed itself out of existence shortly afterwards.


	3. Final Destination

**(Tom's House)**

A light blue portal opened and Star and the comatose Marco jumped out of it. Star soon shaked Marco and returned him to consciousness as the portal blinked itself out of existence, and once he woke up, Star released him and looked around.

"Alright, here we are." Star remarked as she cracked her knuckles. "Let's look for Tom, force him to tell us where he hid the Sugar-O's, and then we'll beat him up before eating some of that delicious cereal!"

"You realize that Tom probably did this as a trap?" Marco suggested as he began the investigation. "Think about it, why would Tom even buy so much Sugar-O's if he didn't do it to bargain it for something in exchange? He'll probably bargain that he will return the cereal if you return to being his girlfriend."

"Don't be ridiculous, Marco, how would Tom even find out that I love Sugar-O's?" Star replied with a dismissing wave.

Marco briefly thought about it, shrugged and continued to investigate. A long time passed and the teenagers weren't having any particular success, up until Star found a Sugar-O's box laying on the ground for completely no reason. "Hey, I found a box of it!"

Star ran to the box and Marco, thinking it was a trap, ran after her and catched the girl just as she touched the box, which opened a trap underneath the duo. They screamed as they fell and went down a slide inside a rocky tube, with various pictures in the tube's walls that showed a sad Tom doing a lot of stuff, like dressing up as a clown, eating ice cream while crying, and so on.

"Wow, I didn't knew Tom was so heartbroken by our breakup."

"You won't be his girlfriend again, right?" Marco asked with a muffled tone.

"Of course not, what he did back when we were dating was just too much for me." Star hastily replied. "I will never be his girlfriend again! And that's a promise!"

A long time passed in complete silence between the duo as they continued to slide, which was soon broken when Star found what looked like an exit they were heading. The duo went through it and landed on a royal sized bed, although they were more interested in what they first saw: a huge pile of Sugar-O's nearby it. And another one, and another one...

They then got off the bed and scanned the area to see hundreds of Sugar-O's boxes and hundreds of piles of the cereal laying around. The boxes were assembled into a giant pyramid with a single eye, though how that was even made is something the duo couldn't figure or care about. "Well, looks like we found the Sugar-O's." Marco remarked in amazement.

Star quickly went to the Sugar-O's pyramid and took a few of the base level cereals. "Quick, let's grab a pair and escape before 'he' returns!"

"Before _who_ returns?"

Star returned to Marco as he scanned the area for the source of the voice, which he soon found when he turned to the entrance and spotted Tom with a serious look and his arms behind his back. He narrowed his eyes as the duo got ready to attack if necessary and he walked closer to them.

"Tom!"

"Me indeed. And I see you have found my secret cereal stash. Congratulations."

Star hissed like a cat and Marco did some karate moves at a quick pace, all of which failed to hit the demon, who quickly dodged them with ease. He then grabbed Marco's hand, lifted him and then threw him as Star saved the cereal box in...her pockets, I guess, and jumped and grabbed him before he got hurt.

Tom simply snickered as the duo eyed him with defiance and anger. "Now, let's get to business, shall we?" and then he raised his arm, which was surrounded by a red aura as he spoke. "A business that's between me and Star, and nobody else. I'm afraid you'll have to wait for your turn, _Marco_."

Marco was surrounded by the same red aura as he and Star noticed that he was starting to float against his will, shortly before Tom waved his hand and threw Marco into a pile of Sugar-O's, earning him an angry glare from Star in response.

"As you can plainly see, I have what looks like an endless supply of Sugar-O's. And let me tell you, they weren't cheap. You see, ever since we broke up I haven't been able to get over it, so I decided to hatch a plan in order for everything to turn back to normal." Tom explained as Star growled like a dog. "Since you love Sugar-O's so much-"

"How did you find out I love Sugar-O's?!"

"Because you just told me, silly!"

"Darn it!"

"Anyhow, since you love Sugar-O's so much, and you don't want to see them destroyed, I have a little offer for you." Tom walked to the princess and showed her a rose as he spoke. "Be my girlfriend again, and you can take as many Sugar-O's as you want back to the earth. And if you say no, I WILL BURN THIS ENTIRE STORAGE TO THE GROUND!"

At the second part, Tom's pupils became flames and the flower was incinerated, which made Star flinch a bit before he returned to his more calm, reasonable tone. "So, what do you say, Star?"

"You're a monster!"

"No, I'm a demon. believe it or not, the two are pretty different." Tom lit up his hand as he continued. "So anyway, what is your response, dear Star? Become my girlfriend, or say goodbye to the Sugar-O's?"

Tom extended his burning hand as Star tried to think of a decision. She glanced at Tom, who was smiling deviously, and then glanced at the pile where Marco landed, and she saw the unconscious boy laying around, which made the girl flinch with worry.

After a few more moments, Star grabbed Tom's burning hand, and the demon smiled before he felt Star's grip becoming tighter and he saw Star's expression turning serious in an angry way. "I pick, KICKING YOUR BUTT!"

Star lifted the demon and threw him to a wall, which left a crater shaped like him behind as he slid down and hit the ground. Star caught her breath before turning to Marco and running after him, and she was about to help him before she heard a monstrous roar coming from Tom's direction.

She turned and saw Tom standing up, with his pupils both being on fire and his teeth turning jagged, spiky and shark-like. "You'll regret that!"

Tom transformed into a big winged red demon with long claws and a...pink mane? And then he rushed towards Star, who planted a magical bomb and then jumped out of the way before Tom hit her, and the bomb exploded when one of Tom's extremities hit it, sending him flying back. And just as he was about to land, Star shot a cupcake blast that made him fly even further, so further that he hit the same wall as before.

The transformed demon growled and flapped his wings to fly out of the girl's reach. Star tried to shoot some cupcakes and narwhals at him, but the demon simply dodged it and then flew down to trap the girl with his hands. Unable to release herself, Star quickly reached for her wand, put it on her mouth and used it to shoot a pillar nearby, breaking it in the process.

Wait, how long has that been there?

Anyhow, the place started to shake and Tom soon realized what that meant as Star smiled victoriously. "No!" Tom exclaimed in horror as the ceiling started to break apart. "What have you done?!"

Star simply giggled before punching Tom and jumping out of his reach just as the demon was hit by a piece of debris, which knocked him out cold. Some more piece of debris fell as Star went to the piles of Sugar-O's and took Marco out of them, and just in time too, since a piece of debris obliterated the pile shortly afterwards.

"Come on, Marco, we're leaving this place!" Star stated as she took out her dimensional scissors.

"But Star, the Sugar-O's will be destroyed!" Marco stated with worry. "If the Sugar-O's are destroyed, this adventure will have been for nothing!"

"No cereal is worth sacrificing the life of my best friend!"

Marco stood silent at the girl's response as Star gave him a sincere look, with a few tears shed as well. Star grabbed Marco's hand, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and speaking.

"You're...you're more important to me than the cereal, Marco." Star uttered with complete honesty. "If I had to sacrifice your life just to get the cereal, I wouldn't have gone to this trip in the first place. I just wish I had realized that before I forced you to go on this trip with me."

"Hey, at least it was kind of a fun trip."

Star remained silent for a moment, then smiled and turned to Marco. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." and the ceiling started to crumble. "But we can talk a bit more when we're not in danger of death."

"Good idea!"

Star cut open the dimensional portal and she and Marco jumped through it as even more debris fell and hit the ground, completely covering it as the portal blinked out of existence. Shortly after that, a long moment of silence passed as some murmuring could be heard...and then Tom's transformed hand breached through the debris, followed by his demonic roar.

**(Diaz Household, Living Room)**

A light blue portal opened and the exhausted teenagers jumped out of it. Star put her scissors back on her pockets as she and Marco went to the couch and sat on it. Just as they started to relax, Mrs. Diaz came by holding a plate full of sandwiches, which she put on the table before noticing the duo.

"Oh hey, Marco, Star, I was starting to wonder what was taking you so long." Mrs. Diaz remarked happily. "How did your quest go?"

"We managed to find some, but we had to escape from the collapsing location and left them behind." Marco explained.

Mrs. Diaz blinked twice and looked around before nervously replying, "Oh, well, you have my condolences, I guess?"

"It's okay, I can wait until tomorrow to get some. Besides, Marco's life was more important than some simple breakfast." and then Star's stomach growled. "And speaking of breakfast, Let's eat the sandwiches!"

The duo started to devour the sandwiches like there was no tomorrow, and Mrs. Diaz simply giggled before leaving them alone with their breakfast. As she left, she was grabbed by Mr. Diaz, who carried her upstairs, much to the indifference to the teenagers.

**The End**


End file.
